mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Raisin Bran...TWO SCOOPS! *le gasp*
TEH CONTINUATION OF SOFT BAKED SUGAR COOKIES HERE AND PRINGLES ORIGINAL SUPER STACK!!! Uh, on MySims PC, I love modding the game and stuff. o.o Indeed. To mod, I just go into the game's program files, then modify stuff in the text files using Notepad. So far, I've found out how to change a Sim's appearance (even with clothes from the mirror), change the amount of essences I have, change any Sim's voice, change mah name and town, use decorative items that cannot be normally obtained by normal means (e.g., the red guitars on the wall that Fun Sims have in their house), change your Sim's transparency/walk style (you can even float and be transparent like Cassandra by modding ze right files), change a Sim's interests, a Sim's schedule, and even the dialogue a Sim speaks (though, I haven't figured out how to change the Sim's name, which be annoying). I can also add extra interests to a Sim (though, it won't actually be visible in the in-game relationship book, but you can see the effects of it, like your Sim getting along with more people). The modding is a bit limited, as I only have some intermediate computer experience, and I can't seriously hack ze game like a real computer expert. There are lots of files I can't modify, unfortunately, due to some file type of some of the files (usually like package files) that I assume can only be opened by a program made by EA, or a fan-made program that is made to modify these files (and unfortunately, the game isn't popular enough to have its own expert modders/hackers like, for instance, the regular Sims). But the stuff you can do is still quite interesting, and is quite interesting/exciting to see in the real game. One of the examples of my modded characters is Leaf, who is just a modified Travis. His voice, as well as appearance, interests, and dialogue have been changed to suit Leafman. So...to the point. Well, as I was lyin' in bed this morning, I was wondering about maybe using my modding skills to make a town, where all the Sims look like us, MySims Wikians!!! I already made a town very long ago that has me and Leafman has modded characters: So we can use dat town to put all of us. As you can see, it is quite annoying that the name can't be changed, but I guess we will have to do with what I have. So, well, you can apply here on this blog to be a citizen in ze town. If you want a Sim to be in town (e.g., Violet for Secretivewoman), that is welcome. Okey dokey, so here be teh current Sim list: Unmodified Sims DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'Lot Occupied:' One of the lots near the fountain Rosalyn P. Marshall *'Lot Occupied:' Where she normally be Buddy *'Lot Occupied:' Where he normally be Roger *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest Jeremy *'Lot Occupied:' Lot near the entrance to the Forest Natalia *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest Roxie Road *'Lot Occupied:' Desert, near beach Violet Nightshade *'Lot Occupied:' Isolated lot in the middle of the Desert Modified Sims Blanky *'Based on:' Blankeh *'Modified version of:' Jenny *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Blanky.png|Note: I is no longer a modded Raven. Now I be a modded Jenny. File:Modded_Blanky 1.PNG File:Modded_Blanky 2.PNG File:Modded_Blanky 3.PNG File:Modded_Blanky 4.PNG File:Modded_Blanky 5.PNG File:Modded_Blanky 6.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses east of the player's house in the Town Square *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Tasty, hates Cute Leaf *'Based on:' Leafman *'Modified version of:' Travis *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Leaf's_House.png File:Leaf's_Living_Room.png File:Leaf's_Bathroom.png File:Leaf's_Room.png File:Modded_Leaf.png *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses east of the player's house in the Town Square *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Geeky, hates Cute Luke *'Based on:' Randomdudeman *'Modified version of:' Luis *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Lukeman.PNG File:Modded_Lukeman 1.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Fun, hates Studious Chris *'Based on:' Maniacalman *'Modified version of:' Chef Gino *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Maniacalman.PNG File:Modded_Maniacalman 1.PNG File:Modded_Maniacalman 2.PNG File:Modded_Maniacalman 3.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, Violet's Lot *'Interests:' Loves Tasty, likes Fun, hates Spooky Holli *'Based on:' Holwoman *'Modified version of:' Sandra *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Holwoman.PNG File:Modded_Holwoman 1.PNG File:Holwoman's_House.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square near the Forest entrance *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Tasty, hates Geeky Hikari *'Based on:' Hikariwoman *'Modified version of:' Annie Radd *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Hikariwoman.PNG File:Modded_Hikariwoman 1.PNG File:Modded_Hikariwoman 2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Desert, on the Beach *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Spooky, hates Studious Riot *'Based on:' Riotman *'Modified version of:' Gordon *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Riotman.PNG File:Modded_Riotman 1.PNG File:Modded_Riotman 2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near fountain *'Interests:' Loves Studious, likes Spooky, hates Tasty Callie *'Based on:' Calliewoman *'Modified version of:' Clara *'Appearance' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Calliewoman.PNG File:Modded_Calliewoman 1.PNG File:Modded_Calliewoman 2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Forest, behind the lake *'Interests:' Loves Cute, likes Fun, hates Spooky Gemma *'Based on:' Gemmawoman *'Modified version of:' Summer *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Gemmawoman.PNG File:Modded_Gemmawoman 1.PNG File:Modded_Gemmawoman 2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Forest, behind the lake *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Tasty, hates Geeky Corey *'Based on:' Coreyman *'Modified version of:' Chaz McFreely *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Coreyman.PNG File:Modded_Coreyman 1.PNG File:Modded_Coreyman 2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Desert, one of the lots near the entrance *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Tasty, hates Geeky Sky *'Based on:' Gogowoman *'Modified version of:' Rhonda *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Skywoman.PNG File:Modded_Skywoman 1.PNG File:Modded_Skywoman 2.PNG File:Modded_Skywoman 3.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near the entrance to the Desert *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Spooky, hates Cute Game-fanatic *'Based on:' Fanaticman *'Modified version of:' Ian Arneson *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Fanaticman.PNG File:Modded_Fanaticman 1.PNG File:New_Fanaticman's_Ugly_House_1.PNG File:New_Fanaticman's_Ugly_House_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near fountain *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Fun, hates Cute Jason *'Based on:' Dentfaceman *'Modified version of:' Pablo *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Dentfaceman.PNG File:Modded_Dentfaceman_1.PNG File:Modded_Dentfaceman_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Desert, one of the lots near the entrance *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Geeky, hates Spooky Midnight *'Based on:' Midnightwoman *'Modified version of:' Amelia *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Midnightwoman.PNG File:Modded_Midnightwoman_1.PNG File:Modded_Midnightwoman_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Forest, behind the lake *'Interests:' Loves Studious, likes Spooky, hates Cute OY Guy *'Based on:' Yodaman *'Modified version of:' Vic Vector *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Yodaman.PNG File:Modded_Yodaman_1.PNG File:Modded_Yodaman_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Desert, one of the lots near the entrance *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Tasty, hates Studious DJ Jack Awesomeness *'Based on:' Wikiman *'Modified version of:' Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Wikiman.PNG File:Modded_Wikiman_1.PNG File:Modded_Wikiman_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near fountain *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Geeky, hates Studious Kevin *'Based on:' Neuralman's player character *'Modified version of:' Odin Revolution *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Kevinman.PNG File:Modded_Kevinman_1.PNG File:Modded_Kevinman_2.PNG File:Modded_Kevinman_3.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near the Forest entrance *'Interests:' Loves Fun, likes Tasty, hates Spooky Amanda Jane *'Based on:' Secretivewoman *'Modified version of:' Gertrude *'Appearance:' *'Pictures:' File:Modded_Secretivewoman.PNG File:Modded_Secretivewoman_1.PNG File:Modded_Secretivewoman_2.PNG *'Lot Occupied:' Town Square, near the Desert entrance *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Tasty, hates Studious Okey dokey, so those be ze citizens!!! Now, here's the form if you want to apply: -Name here- *'Modified version of:' (Put the Sim that you want to be a modded version of here. You can leave this blank if you do not care. But if you want to be like, a commercial Sim who owns a restaurant for instance, you can be the modified version of Gino.) *'Appearance:' (Just put a pic or description here. If you are describing it, please use the Sim Request form on mah talk page and give all of the required information.) *'Appearance of House:' (If you has MySims PC and has pictures of your house, you can put them here, or just describe it in words. Tell me what furniture is in it, and stuff.) *'Lot Occupied:' (Just put teh lot you wish to occupy in town here. Be sure to check whether anyone already be in the lot you want on the citizens list before applying.) *'Interests:' (Your Sim's interests go here.) *'Voice:' (See ze examples above. You don't need a screenshot of the voice, but specify the voice type by sayin' ze color of teh face, and the number of margins down from the top the voice is.) *'Dialogue:' (If you have a fanon page with your Sim's dialogue, you can link it here, or just put all the dialogue in one go here.) For those of you who own a copy of MySims PC, once we have some more citizens in teh town, I will put the town's saved data folder up for download so you can explore and play the town on your own computer!!! AMAZINGFUL, ISN'T IT??? Oh yes, and the town is called "Rinoa" right now. o.o If you believe you have a better name for the town, you may say it in the comments. Note: TEH TOWN BE CURRENTLY FULL RIGHT NOW, SO NO MORE PEOPLE CAN APPLY TO BE A RESIDENT AT THIS TIME!!! Category:Blog posts